La verdad sobre perros y… ¿lobos?
by AureaAspen
Summary: ¿Seguro que te lo han contado todo sobre los perros? ¿Y sobre los lobos? ¿Y qué pasa cuando están juntos? A veces sólo hace falta una mirada; otras veces, ni el mayor erudito puede ayudarte. SLASH, RL/SB


_**Disclaimer:** Esto es una obra de ficción hecha por una fan, escrita por una aficionada; cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. _

* * *

**La verdad sobre perros y… ¿lobos?**

_Por_

AureaAspen

* * *

"No voy a dejar de hablarle sólo porque no me esté escuchando. Me gusta escucharme a mí mismo. Es uno de mis mayores placeres. A menudo mantengo largas conversaciones conmigo mismo, y soy tan inteligente que a veces no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que digo". 

_**Oscar Wilde.**_

* * *

_I. ¡Vamos¡No te enfades, Remus!_

…_exclamó Sirius a la vez que aporreaba la puerta._

—¡Déjame en paz, Black¡Lárgate de aquí¡Lo que has hecho es imperdonable! —sonó la voz amortiguada de Remus.

Canuto hizo una mueca y volvió a golpear la puerta con empeño. Hacía más de tres horas que Lunático no salía del dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor. Y comenzaba a pesarle lo que había hecho, aunque en su momento le había parecido una gran idea.

—¡Vamos, Remus¡Sabes que no lo hice con mala intención! Sólo quería asustarle un poco… —murmuró contra la puerta.

Entonces, el pomo se giró y un puño salió de la nada e impactó en el ojo derecho del animago. Sirius trastabilló y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared de atrás.

—¿Asustarle un poco¡Casi le da un infarto¡Podría haberle matado¡Podría haberos hecho daño¡Podría…!

—Pero no fue así. No pasó nada —Los gritos de Remus fueron interrumpidos por el moreno que le miraba con el rostro serio y arrepentido, mientras se sobaba el que seguro sería un buen moratón dentro de unas horas.

Allí, delante de él, con el rostro deformado en un rictus, Remus estuvo _a punto_ de perdonarlo. Estuvo _casi a punto_ de dejarlo correr. Pero el asomo de sonrisa que comenzaba a apreciarse en los labios del moreno le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Pero podría haber pasado —siseó despacio e inflexible el castaño antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Sirius.

_**- C.E.-**_

Remus caminaba pesadamente por uno de los corredores de Hogwarts. Acababa de salir de clase de Pociones. Ese día, por primera vez desde que él y Sirius se hicieran amigos, el moreno no se había sentado a su lado. Había sido Peter el que había ocupado su lugar.

Había sido extraño. Remus se había sentido raro dando las órdenes. Estaba acostumbrado a que se las dieran a él. Era curioso que no hubiera sido hasta esa clase, cuando Remus se percató de lo mucho que echaba de menos al animago. Suspiró. ¿Por qué no pensaba Sirius de vez en cuando¿Por qué no reflexionaba antes de actuar? Él mismo se respondió: porque de lo contrario no sería Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Quizás debería pensar en perdonarle. A lo mejor…

Unas voces interrumpieron sus pensamientos. El castaño parpadeó. Conocía esas voces… parecían las de…

—… siento lo que hice. No debería de haberlo hecho, alguien podría haber salido herido. No estuvo bien…

—¡Cállate Black! No me importa un carajo lo que digas. Voy a mantener la boca cerrada, pero no será por ti —Remus se escondió justo en la columna que doblaba la esquina. Desde donde él se encontraba se podían escuchar los gritos. Menos mal que no era un corredor concurrido—. Pero piensa Black, piensa por una vez en tu vida en lo que haces y en las consecuencias que traen tus actos. Has tenido suerte porque no puedo decir nada. O la próxima vez todo Hogwarts sabrá lo que es tu amiguito antes del amanecer. ¡Ah! Y no. No acepto tus disculpas.

Unos pasos se oyeron después. Remus, apoyado en la pared menos iluminada, oyó como desaparecían por otro corredor. Sirius se había disculpado. Era increíble, pero cierto. Daba igual que el sujeto en cuestión no había aceptado las explicaciones. Al menos lo había hecho.

Y de pronto, como si hubiera tenido una descarga de adrenalina, Remus sintió que la felicidad le embargaba. Y una sonrisa acudió a su rostro; sonrisa que no desapareció en el resto del día.

_**- C.E.-**_

Sirius no acudió al resto de las clases. Fue como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire. James se inquietó y Peter quiso llamar a los aurores. Pero Remus, lejos de alarmarse, se pasó las horas entre nube y nube -no literalmente, claro-. Sonriendo y diciendo _es Sirius, no le pasará nada_. Y cuando las clases se terminaron, él también desapareció.

Y Peter y James, bueno, ellos sencillamente se hincaron de hombros y bajaron a cenar. Después de todo, si Remus no estaba preocupado, significaba que no había nada que temer.

_**- C.E.-**_

Remus encontró a Sirius justo donde siempre iba cuando algo le molestaba o estaba enfadado. El tejado de la Torre de Gryffindor. Nadie le veía desde los terrenos, a nadie se le ocurría mirar hacia arriba desde las habitaciones y a no ser que tuvieras escoba, no había forma de llegar hasta allí.

El castaño aterrizó con cuidado. Comenzaba a anochecer y no se sabía donde podías llegar a poner los pies. Igual cogías una tejuela suelta y te ibas al jardín. Cosa no demasiado aconsejable, debido a la gran altura que había. Pero Remus no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, pues una voz le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

Lunático suspiró. Tal y como había imaginado, estaba de mal humor. Aún así, se sentó a su lado y dirigió la mirada al cielo del crepúsculo.

—Me gusta el atardecer. Además, desde aquí se ve muy bien —No había nada que indicara que seguía enfadado en las palabras que había susurrado Remus. Esperaba que entendiera que no le culpaba y que había ido ha hacer las paces.

—Prefiero los amaneceres —dijo al cabo de un rato el moreno —. Simbolizan el comienzo de un nuevo día. Un día que puede ser mejor que el anterior. Al menos, eso espero.

Entonces Sirius miró a Remus, que ya le miraba. Éste sonrió y le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja al animago. Y dejó que su mano se quedara en la mejilla del de ojos grises, consiguiendo que sonriera.

—Te he echado de menos, Remus.

—Sólo hemos estado peleados un día y medio —respondió divertido.

—Para mí ha pasado toda una vida —susurró el moreno, mientras cogía la mano del castaño y la besaba. Remus se ruborizó, pero no apartó la mano.

Viendo que no le rechazaba, Sirius se acercó al licántropo y le abrazó. Escondió su nariz en su cuello y aspiró su aroma. Remus tembló.

—Me he disculpado con quejicus.

—Lo sé —asintió el hombre lobo.

—¿Lo sabes? —inquirió.

Sirius levantó su cabeza y le miró fijamente. Los ojos caramelo de Remus brillaron. El animago sonrió y dejó que uno de los dedos del castaño recorriera su nariz en una caricia. Sirius soltó una risita y Remus se sonrojó de nuevo, pero antes de que apartara su mano el moreno la cogió y entrelazó sus dedos.

—No preguntaré, pero a cambio… —Sirius dejó que Remus se asustara un poco y luego desveló el trueque —, tendrás que quedarte a ver el amanecer conmigo.

—Idiota, pensé… —Remus sonrió y le dio un manotazo.

—¿Qué pensante? —rió Sirius.

—No importa.

—Claro que… —comenzó el moreno, pero recibió un codazo por parte del otro —. Vale, no importa —concedió.

Remus se apoyó en Sirius y acarició sus manos todavía entrelazadas. Luego miró al horizonte, por donde el sol ya se ocultaba tras el bosque prohibido. Sonrió, cuando Sirius le abrazó por la cintura y les acercó más si era posible. Y allí se quedaron, a la espera de un amanecer y de una noche que se auguraba llena de confesiones.

* * *

Bueno, pues, aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta idea ya venía rondándome la cabeza durante un tiempo, pero no he sido capaz de plasmarla hasta ahora. Disculpad las faltas, la poca coherencia o todo aquello que se me haya podido escapar.

Gracias _**Idune**_ por betear. Por tu inestimable ayuda y tus consejos de abuela. (Vaya, valla¿te acuerdas? Aún no lo olvido).

Y a todos vosotros que leéis esto, gracias por vuestro granito de confianza.

_**AureaAspen**_


End file.
